guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Jean d'Eu
thumb|286px|Jean d'Eu.Jean d’Eu, né vers 1125 et décédé le 26 juin 1170 à l'abbaye de Foucarmont, 5e comte d'Eu, est un vassal des ducs de Normandie, et seigneur d'Hastings. Selon Foundation for Medieval Genealogy : Les archives de Robert de Torigny nous disent que Johannes filius eius succède à sa mort en 1140 à son père, Henri d'Eu, Henricus comes de Ou, en tant que comte d'Eu. Johannes Augensium comes fait des donations avec sa mère en 1145, car il est encore très jeune. D'autres dons faits à l'abbaye de Saint Michel et à celle du Tréport se réfère à antecessores mei comes Robertus et Guillermus filius eius et Henricus pater meus dans une charte datée de 1149. Il se fait un moine à l'abbaye de Fécamp. Robert de Torigny note le décès en 1170 de Johannes Augensium comes. La nécrologie du monastère d'Ulterioris Portus enregistre sa mort le 26 juin. On ne sait pas grand chose de son rôle lors des batailles et de de ses prouesses militaires, mais il accorde une des premières chartes communales aux bourgeois d'Eu, en 1151, qui leur garantit une large autonomie. Sa famille . thumb|left|280px|Henri d'Eu.Henri d’Eu appartient plus précisément aux Richardides, famille descendante du duc de Normandie Richard Ier. Le comté d'Eu est un démembrement du comté d'Artois. L'adjonction d'une cinquantaine de paroisses à la ville d'Eu forme un comté qui, avant la révolution, aura le titre de comté-pairie. Celui de Brionne y est réuni lorsque le duc Richard II de Normandie, l'institue, en faveur de Geoffroy, son frère naturel, 1er comte d'Eu. Son père, Henri d'Eu, meurt en 1140, alors qu'il est mineurDavid Crouch, The Reign of King Stephen, 1135-1154, Harlow ; New York : Longman, 2000, p.139n. . Cet Henry d'Hastings, Henricus comes de Ou, né vers 1075 est mort le 12 juillet 1140 à l’abbaye Notre-Dame de Foucarmont, Ordre de Cîteaux. Ce comte d'Eu dans le duché de Normandie et lord d'Hastings dans le Royaume d'Angleterre est un membre de la dynastie normande des Rollonides. Il est le fils du comte Guillaume II d'Eu. La Foundation for Medieval Genealogy nous dit que Henricus comes Augensis filius comitis Willermi a fait des dons à l'abbaye de Saint-Michel et à celle du Tréport, avec le consentement de Margarita comitissa et fratres supradicti comitis Robertus, Willelmus major, Willelmus minor selon une charte de 1101. Il succède à son père en 1096 en tant que comte d'Eu. En 1118, il participe à une rébellion contre le roi Henri Ieri d'Angleterre en faveur de Guillaume Clinton de Normandie, mais est arrêté à Rouen avec Hugues de Gournay, et jeté dans les fers et forcé de renoncer à ses châteaux. Il fonde Saint-Martin-du-Bosc en 1107 et l'abbaye de Foucarmont en 1129/30. thumb|Guillaume de Champagne.Henri d'Eu, son père, se remarie en troisièmes noces, en 1122, avec Marguerite de Sully (1105-1146), petite-fille d’Étienne II de Blois et Adèle d'Angleterre, fille de Guillaume le Conquérant. Son beau-père, Guillaume de Champagne, dit le simple, est exclu, bien qu'aîné, de la succession des comtes de Blois-Champagne pour imbécilité. Il est bègue et contrefait. Il est néanmoins sire de Sully et père de sa femme, selon Lois L. Huneycutt, Adela, countess of Blois (c.1067–1137) (Oxford University Press, 2004). La nécrolgie de l'église de Eu nous signale la mort le 15 décembre de Margareta Augensis comitissa, mater Johannis comitis. Jean d'Eu a des frères et sœurs : * Étienne, cité avec sa mère lors de donations en 1145. Maître de l'ordre des templiers en Angleterre selon The Complete Peerage (vol.V, pp. 156-157) ou simple chevalier de cet ordre selon La Chesnaye-Desbois. * Ida d'Eu née vers 1138, à Leicestershire, en Angleterre; mariée à Sir William de Hastings (1130-1195). * Mathilde : Johannes comes Augi fait des donations aux abbayes de Saint Michel et du Tréport pro anima Matildis sororis mee, enterrée III Kal Aug, dans une charte datée de 1153, citant pia mea Margarita. Sa jeunesse (1125-1146) . thumb|left|304px|Extrait de la carte de gestion domaniale de l'abbaye de Foucarmont, XVIIe siècleAnsel de Biencourt est, vers 1145, l'un des témoins de la charité de Marguerite de Sully, comtesse d'Eu (qui meurt en 1146), de Jean d'Eu, & Etienne d'Eu, ses fils, par laquelle ils font don de la Mairie de Blangies aux religieux de Foucarmont, moyennant sept muids de Bray (grain propre à faire de la bière), qu'Henri d'Eu, mort le 12 Juillet 1140, mari de la comtesse. Elle leur donne à prendre sur les moulins de Blangies; de forte que ces religieux peuvent affermer cette Mairie, et prélever sur la ferme 100 fols, remettant le surplus à cette comtesse puis à son fils : c'est ce qui appert du cartulaire de l'abbaye de Foucarmont, fol. 54, recto. Ansel de Biencourt souscrit encore comme témoin, vers le même temps, à une autre charte faite en faveur de l'abbaye de Sery, par Jean, comte d'Eu, et Marguerite de Sully, comtesse d'Eu, sa mère: verbal de l'Abbaye de Sery, charte 65 Dictionnaire de la noblesse, contenant les généalogies, l'histoire et la chronologie des familles nobles de France,...., François-Alexandre Aubert de La Chesnaye Des Bois, Schlesinger Frères, 1863. . Jean obtient d'Étienne d'Angleterre les honneurs de Tickhill et Blyth (Yorkshire du Sud), étant un descendant de son propriétaire original, Roger de Bully, par sa grand-mère paternelle Béatrice. Pour l'historien britannique J.C. Holt, il les perd après sa capture par Ranulf de Gernon, le comte de Chester à la bataille de Lincoln en février 1141 J. C. Holt, Politics and Property in Early Medieval England, Past and Present, n°57 (novembre 1972), p.52. . Mais pour l'historien David Crouch, cette interprétation est erronée étant fondée sur un document dont la date a été mal évaluée David Crouch, The Reign of King Stephen, 1135-1154, Harlow ; New York : Longman, 2000, p. 138-139, 144. . Pour Crouch, le comte de Chester n'est jamais en possession de ces honneurs (tout au plus d'une partie), et il ne mentionne pas Jean d'Eu à la bataille de Lincoln, le supposant mineur. En 1141, Jean doit avoir environ 16 ans. En 1148, il rend à Hilaire de Chichester, l'évêque de Chichester, des terres appartenant à son diocèse que son père avait usurpé pendant le règne troublé d'ÉtienneHenry Mayr-Harting, Hilary (c.1110–1169), Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004. . La charte communale d'Eu . thumb|310px|1475, Louis XI fait incendier la ville d'Eu. L'histoire n'a rien transmis sur la part que Jean prend dans la guerre entre Etienne, et ceux de ses vassaux maintenus par la France en révolte continuelle contre leur suzerain. L'on ignore également la conduite qu'il tient dans les contestations sanglantes dont le résultat est de porter au trône Henri II. Toutefois si son nom n'est pas inscrit aux fastes de la gloire, il est inséparable du premier monument des libertés de la métropole de son comté. La ville d'Eu lui est redevable de la confirmation de ses premiers privilèges, qu'il augmente notablement dans cette une charte datée de 1151, qui reprend les mêmes coutumes que la ville de Saint-Quentin François Neveux, Le problème des communes dans les villes épiscopales de Basse-Normandie (XIIe-XVe siècles), dans Actes des congrès de la Société des historiens médiévistes de l'enseignement supérieur public, 1985, vol.16, p.218, et note p.5, d'après : Suzanne Deck, Une commune normande au Moyen Âge. La ville d'Eu. Son histoire, ses institutions (1141-1475), Paris : Champion, 1924. . Eu devient ainsi la plus ancienne commune normande. Placée dans une situation militaire et économique assez avantageuse, à l'endroit où la Bresle commence à devenir navigable, cette ancienne ville romaine est d'abord un castrum, autour duquel, en particulier grâce au développement des relations commerciales avec l'Angleterre, se forme une ville. En 1115, apparaissent des burgenses, des tenanciers en bourgage. Ce sont eux qui, en 1151, obtiennent du comte d'Eu une charte communale secundum usus et consuetudines et scripta Sancti-Quintini. L'octroi de cette charte accentuz le développement de la ville. La Charte d'Eu de 1151 accorde aux habitants l'exemption des tailles : les bourgois de Saint-Quentin, en effet, dit leur charte, ne doivent nulle ayde en nulle manière à leur seigneur Les états provinciaux de Normandie. Volume 2, Henri Prentout, Lanier, 1927. . Le 10 juillet 1475, Louis XI fait incendier la ville de peur que ses habitants ne la livrent aux Anglais. Cet évènement est connu sous le nom de Mardi Piteux. C'en est fini de la prospérité de la ville. La fin de sa vie (1152-1170) . thumb|left|350px|Abbaye Saint-Michel du Tréport.Le comte Jean s'occupe de fonder, de doter et d'accroître des établissements religieux. Les abbayes du Tréport, de Foucarmont et d'Eu ont part à sa munificence. Une charte de 1152 prouve qu'il augmente, aux dépens de sa propre demeure, les bâtiments de l'abbaye érigée dans l'intérieur de son château. Je donne, dit-il, pour le salut de mon âme, aux chanoines servant Dieu en cette maison, toute la cour qui joint à l'église, où sont les appartements que j'occupe, afin qu'ils y construisent leurs cuisines. Malgré de tels sacrifices, il ne paraît pas que la reconnaissance soit la vertu des moines, puisque, se révoltant contre lui, à cause du projet qu'il a de substituer à la règle de Saint-Victor, celle d'Arouaise, ils entraînent dans leur rébellion tout le clergé et la noblesse. Le bon prince se plaint avec amertume de leurs excès : graviter et asperè, dit-il, et quasi infestantes barones mei in me insurgentes totusque clerus meus. Et il ajoute qu'il ne veut plus supporter davantage les sentences d'excommunication qui sont fulminées contre lui, tous les dimanches. Parmi les dotations que Jean fait à ses abbayes, il en est une sur la bière fabriquée et vendue à Eu et à Blangy. Que nul, dit le comte, ne fasse de la bière à Eu et à Blangy, sans avoir acquitté aux religieux de Foucarmont et d'Eu leur droit, sous peine de saisie et de punition. Ainsi, dès-lors, l'unique boisson dont usent les habitants, puisqu'ils ne connaissent l'usage du cidre que longtemps après, est soumise à un impôt au profit des moines. Jean doit se refugier pendant l'été 1167 à Drincourt (= Neufchâtel-en-Bray) lors de l'invasion de ses domaines par les troupes de Louis VII, allié du comte de FlandreSidney Painter, William Marshal, Knight-Errant, Baron, and Regent of England, Johs Hopkins press, 1982, p.19-20. . Comme son père, Henri d'Eu, le comte Jean d’Eu renonce aux honneurs et aux plaisirs du monde, après la mort de sa femme. Il devient chanoine à l’abbaye d'Eu David Crouch, The Reign of King Stephen, 1135-1154, Harlow ; New York : Longman, 2000, p.312. . Il y meurt le 26 juin 1170, après avoir consacré le reste de ses jours à l'état monastique. Le fils est placé dans le tombeau de son père, derrière l'autel. Ils sont tous deux représentés sur la tombe, avec ces vers pour épitaphe, rédigés dans le goût du temps : : C'est le père Henri ami de son troupeau. '' : ''Celui qui porta le nom de Jean était un prince pieux. : Il était fils de Henri, et devint son frère. : Cette maison, comme une tendre mère les enfanta à Jésus-Christ. : Lecteur, prie sans délai pour ces frères illustres. : Ainsi soit-il. Au moment de la destruction de l'abbaye de Foucarmont, en 1791, Louis Jean Marie de Bourbon, duc de Penthièvre, mais aussi entre autres, comte d'Eu fait réclamer les restes des comtes Henri d'Eu et Jean. Le duc de Penthièvre les fait déposer, paraît-il, dans la chapelle du château de Bizy. Mariages et descendance . thumb|252px|La reine Adelisa de Louvain.Jean d'Eu épouse en 1149 Alice d'Aubigny (1139-1188), fille de Guillaume d'Aubigny (1109-1176), 1er comte d'Arundel, maître bouteiller de la maison royale, baron anglo-normand et de la reine Adelisa de Louvain (1103-1151), veuve du roi Henri Ier d'Angleterre Alison Weir, Britain's Royal Family: A Complete Genealogy (London, U.K.: The Bodley Head, 1999), page 48 et Douglas Richardson, Plantagenet ancestry: a study in colonial and medieval families, Baltimore, Maryland, E.U.: Genealogical Publishing Company, 2004, p.118 et Graeme White, Aubigny, William d', first earl of Arundel (d. 1176), Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004.. Selon Foundation for Medieval Genealogy : Adelisa de Louvain (ca 1105-11 Sep 1188). "Johannes vient Augi" ont fait des dons à l'abbaye de Saintt Michel, Le Tréport par une charte datée de 1169-1170, en présence de "Henricus et Robertus filii comitis et A Elicia comitissa Augi" 1717. Robert des noms Torigny "Guillermum primogenitum suum et Godefridum et ... comitissam uxorem Johannis comitis Aucensis" comme des enfants de "Willermi de Albinaio quem vocant comitem de Arundel" et sa femme. "Alizia comitissa Augi" fait don d'une propriété à l'abbaye de Pont de Robert pour l'âme de "Willielmi comitis Arundelie patris mei et Alizie regine matris mee et ... domini mei J. comitis Augi et Godefridi fratris mei et Matildis et Margarete filiarum mearum" par une charte non datée. En témoigne "Henrico comite Augi, Roberto fratris eius". Elle épouse en secondes noces, après 1170, Alured de Saint-Martin. Le comte Jean et son épouse ont cinq enfants: #Henri II d'Eu, 6e comte d'Eu, seigneur d'Hastings, né après 1149, mort le 16 ou 17 mars 1183 ; marié à Mathilde de Warenne, dont postérité Douglas Richardson, Plantagenet ancestry: a study in colonial and medieval families, Baltimore, Maryland, E.U.: Genealogical Publishing Company, 2004, p.118. . #Jean d'Eu, seigneur de Billington, mort à la croisade et enterré à Acre #Robert d'Eu († 1191) #Mathilde d'Eu († 1212), épouse Henri d'Estouteville, seigneur de Valmont. #Marguerite d'Eu. Notes et références De Diderot mars 4, 2012 à 17:45 (UTC) Catégorie:Date de naissance inconnue (XIe siècle) Catégorie:Décès en 1170 Jean Catégorie:Comte du Moyen Âge Catégorie:Maison de Normandie Catégorie:Anglo-Normands Catégorie:Histoire